custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ahpolki Inika/Xmas Blog 2013
XMas 2013 Comic PG1.jpg XMas 2013 Comic PG2.jpg Tis to the Holiday season again, and as with all Xmas Blogs, this one is filled with goodies. First up, ze MOCs. More Legends from the city... Labyth 1.JPG|This another member of the Toa Hagah team from the previous blog, Labyth. Toa Hagah of Earth. Labyth 2.JPG|He wears a Kakama Nuva-shaped Mask of Conjuring and wields a... erm, some kinda mace or axe? :/ Labyth 3.JPG|If anyone has any ideas for what kinda weapon this could be, please research and comment. XD Ahpolki Metru 2.JPG|Sadly, he doesn't have his normal weapon of choice or his mechanical wings. D: Ahpolki Metru 1.JPG|Ahpolki In Metru-Nuian build. And yes, he has HF armor for limbs. And also, I'm aware that he's a mix between Labyth and Iruini. XD Ahpolki Metru 5.JPG|What Ahpolki would look like if he had kept his old Hau. Below the Waves... Influenced by Deltastriker, I decided to use the Mahri-Nuian bodytype some more. I also wanted to experiemnt with a new arm design for it anyway. XD Wuqa Mahri 3.JPG|Wuqa, an old character of mine, He was a Bo-Matoran sent to Karzahni and remained there until the island's destruction. Wuqa Mahri 2.JPG|Due to the design of the arms, I had to find an alternative way to connect the Zamor Launcher. This is the result. Wuqa Mahri 1.JPG|Another look at the arms., like Ahpolki's Metru-Nuian form, their composed of HF pieces. Myabrak.JPG|Myabrak, a Ta-Matoran. No background for him yet. Tyniak Mahri.JPG|Tyniak, a Kra-Matoran (Natural Matoran of Shadow) once residing in Mahri-Nui. Due to his Coloration, it was assumed that he was an Onu-Matoran. Don't worry, he's not evil. XD He's also friends with Ahpolki and Janus Trisna Mahri.JPG|Trisna, a natural Vo-Matoran (Unlike Ahpolki. XD) She and him are like brother and sister. Gobarx.JPG|Gobrax, a Le-Matoran. He didn't fair so well against the waters of the Pit, his arms growing spikes on them. Janus Mahri 1.JPG|Janus, Po-Matoran and good friend of Tyniak and Ahpolki. A bit of a hyperactive nutcase, though. Eezora Mahri 2.JPG|Eezora, A Ko-Matoran sent to Karzahni and then To Voya Nui. Like many others, he wounded up (or rather down) in Mahri Nui. Unlike them, however, he chose to retain to his original tools from Karzahni: Forstbite Claws, which nulls the target's nerve systems and reduces their reaction time. Eezora Mahri 1.JPG|Trying out for the role of Paris in Romeo and Juliet. XD Ahpolki Mahri Hau 1.JPG|Ahpolki after ariving in Mahri Nui. Believe it or not, he originally bore a Kanohi Hau. Ahpolki Mahri Hau 2.JPG|However, that changed when a group of gifts sank from the Matoran of Voya Nui came. One caught his eye: A Kanohi Kualsi. Ahpolki Mahri Hau 3.JPG|Ahpolki donned the mask and gave his Hau to another Matoran. He'll find his new mask to be far more useful n the future than his old one. And some others... The Harvester 3.JPG|One of my attpmts to recreate The Harvester after his pictures were lost in MOCPages' crash. Kenod 1.JPG|Kenod, one of the protagonists from Black Plague. Eezora Voya.JPG|Eezroa while in Karzahni and on Voya Nui. He got his claws from the former. Ainasev 1.JPG|Ainasev, former apprentice to Sumina. The poor soul was driven insane after a disastrous exhibition to the Southern Island. What transpired there still puzzles the people of the Matoran Universe to this day. Ainasev.JPG|"I'm not crazy, I'm not crazie, em nutt crezie, inutcrezy....." Ainasev 2.JPG|Ainasev trying out the beta for Amnesia: the Dark Descent. XD Something from Santa... Ahpolki Laptop 1.JPG|Oh yeah, and I got this for Xmas today. Gonna be moving to this sometime soon. Need to get a wireless keyboard and mouse, though. Ahpolki Laptop 3.JPG|One program included with this was Photoshop Elements 12. :D Oh, and I have steam account too, though I won't be gaming on it till I get e controller to use on it. I need to buy one form Best Buy soon. Ahpolki Laptop 4.JPG|And I have a Steam account too, so I can play TF2 whenever I get the controller. i won't reveal my Gamertag yet, though, seeing as that I won't be playing videogames on it yet. A Shadow Out Of Time and Space I have some ideas about The Shattered's pocket dimension, but I can't think of a good name for it. I have, however, thought of what it's like. *It's something of a mix of The World That Never Was(from Kingdom Hearts II), The Dead Universe(from IDW's G1 Transformers comics), The Dreamlands (from the works of HP Lovecraft) and Apocrypha (from TES V: Skyrim's DLC, Dragonborn). *The realm actually exists outside of Reality. As such, beings with abilities over or related Time and/or Space will find themselves unable to access these powers. *Much like with Artahka, the realm is shaped by The Shattered's mind. As such, the architecture changes from time to time. *Its populated by a number of different beings. One portion is generally humanoid, lacking a face (or in some cases, an entire head). They're also clan in neutral colors, such as grey, black, white, and silver. There many types of these beings, each breed carrying their own form of uniqueness. The rest have more bestial or eldtrich appearances. Heck, some of these breeds can drive a being insane with a glance at its form. Their primary colors are, again, neutral, while their secondary color can be anything.) *Notable landmarks are a cathedral-like structure, a massive body of a liquid substance (Known to the native as "The Sea of Nothing"), and The Shattered's Fortress. *Within the fortress are the Shattered's throne room, the Library, testing chambers, and trophy rooms. Like the rest of the dimension, their architecture and very shape can be changed by Its will. The Library contains all of the infomation the faceless reaper has gathered. The testing chambers are where it preforms its experiments. They can also create Illusionary worlds, something akin to virtual reality. The trophy rooms-if they can be called such a thing-contained all of the items It collected and people It captured. If you have any suggestions for a name for this strange world, would you kindly leave them in the comments below? That is all for today. Category:Blog posts